Plus vite, plus loins, plus haut
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Il est debout sur le toit, il sourie, il est vrai. Et le temps s'écoule sous ses pieds, il glisse sur les toits de Water Seven.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Suite au superbe OS "Break" de la délicieuse **ChocOlive Flamous**, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire non pas une suite à cet OS mais une autre version du personnage. Si vous n'avez pas lu "Break" allez-y, c'est du ptit bonheur ! Merci donc à à toi ChocOlive pour tes précieux conseils de relecture. T'as vraiment fait un truc sympa, merci pour tout ! Merci également à mon exécradorable petite soeur Ko' et son écoute attentive.

J'ai donc le grand honneur de vous présenter ce modeste OS. Le personnage ne m'appartient pas, Oda-sensei a tous les mérites, j'ai l'esprit bien gratiné mais pas à ce point.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Plus vite, plus loin, plus haut**

Debout sur le toit, il regarde l'horizon. Le soleil descend doucement dans la mer et éclaire les rues d'une lumière orangée bienveillante. En bas, les ouvriers du quai numéro 1 s'en retournent chez eux, un à un. Il les connait tous, il les connait tous parfaitement bien. Debout sur le toit, il les observe, avec pour seule compagnie, la solitude et le silence des hauteurs. Lui, il les voit mais eux, ils ne le voient pas. Il est invisible à leurs yeux et il aime ça. Il préfère observer les gens de loin, de haut que de passer ses journées à les épier juste à leurs côtés. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne trouve pas cela humain, il ne trouve pas cela juste, il ne trouve pas cela bien.

Après sa journée de dur labeur, il souffle un peu, il souffle enfin. Il est bien. Il oublie tout ce qu'il a fait, il fait le vide dans sa tête, il oublie qui il est et il se met à sourire. Il n'y a qu'ici, sur les toits surplombant les rues, qu'il se permet de sourire ainsi. Sur le quai numéro 1, il sourit à ses collègues, à ses camarades. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de lunatique ou de grincheux. Il se trouve même souvent de bonne humeur et parfois joyeux. Mais, il sait bien que ce sourire là, celui qu'il montre à ces gens en bas, est faux. Alors, le soir, il grimpe sur le toit et il sourit dans le vide car il n'y a que lui pour comprendre son malaise.

Lentement, il ferme les yeux et souffle par le nez. Son sourire se fane peu à peu sous la lumière du soir. Car bientôt, il devra rentrer dans son petit appartement en colocation où il subira en silence le regard des autres, les vrais, pas les faux. Il devra redevenir l'homme qui porte un masque, le faux, pas le vrai.

Alors, lentement, il s'avance sous la lumière du couchant. Il est si sûr de lui. De toute façon, il n'a pas peur, il n'a plus peur. Si son présent est truffé d'embûches, il sait que son avenir est tracé. Et il sait que son chemin se poursuit devant lui. Alors, il avance, sans s'arrêter.

Et soudain, il s'élance.

Il se met à courir, en équilibre précaire sur le toit. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il court droit devant lui jusqu'au bout du bâtiment, là où il n'y a plus que le vide et la lumière orangée du soleil qui disparait à l'horizon. Ses pieds touchent à peine la toiture, ses gestes sont rapides et sûrs. Le corps humain l'impressionnera toujours.

Et soudain, il saute.

Alors, dans le soir qui tombe doucement sur la cité aquatique de Water Seven, Kaku laisse le vent s'emparer de lui.

Kaku aime le vent. Il aime le sentir enfler sa veste et ébouriffer ses cheveux, il aime le sentir filer entre ses doigts et siffler à ses oreilles. Il aime sauter dans le vide et le laisser faire le reste. Son esprit s'envole plus vite, plus loin, plus haut que lui, porté par les alizés qui déferlent, venus de par le monde entier s'échouer ici. Ce monde est si vaste et son esprit si petit. Et lui, Kaku, l'homme au nez carré et à la casquette bien vissée sur la tête, il reste là, suspendu entre le ciel infini et les toits luisants de sel de la dernière Aqua Laguna.

Pendant un instant, il flotte allègrement dans le vide. Puis, il redescend, il amorce sa chute sur un toit et saute à nouveau. Des gamins lui font de grands signes depuis les rues pavées et les places étroites. Il leur répond joyeusement avant de disparaître en un bond.

Il saute ainsi de toit en toit de la ville basse de Water Seven jusqu'à la ville haute. Il se sent léger comme un oiseau, libre comme l'air, fort comme le vent, entier comme la terre, vivant comme… comme un homme. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit au monde où il voudrait être. Il voudrait passer sa vie ainsi : à sauter de toit en toit, à regarder les gens si petits, à sentir le vent s'engouffrer en lui lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche et que l'air frais du soir lui pique le fond de la gorge.

Kaku aime cet instant de pur bonheur où il se sent en parfaite harmonie, son corps défiant l'attraction terrestre, ses pensées évanouies, son esprit vide, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, ses cheveux en arrière et son cœur qui rebondit à chaque saut. Il aimerait un instant que la gravité s'éteigne et le laisse ainsi, à flotter indéfiniment entre le ciel et la terre. Il aimerait rester suspendu aux nuages, sans que rien n'entrave ses mouvements, sans aucune chaîne.

À cet instant précis, Kaku se sent libre, d'une vraie liberté. Pas la fausse, celle que le Gouvernement Mondial leur promet sur un plateau d'argent avec les mots "Justice Absolue" gravés en lettres d'or sur son côté, mais la vraie, celle à laquelle tout le monde aspire et qui est si difficile à dénicher. Kaku n'en a que faire de cette Justice, il veut être libre comme à cet instant entre deux bâtiments où aucun de ses membres n'est relié au sol. Est-ce trop demander ?

Car il sait que, tôt ou tard, il faudra reposer pied au sol et redevenir celui qu'il est vraiment. Il faudra à nouveau jouer cette comédie quotidienne, lancer de faux sourires, de fausses accolades pour cacher sa vraie nature et son vrai visage. Il faudra à nouveau se coucher pour se lever le matin suivant, il faudra à nouveau vivre avec ces chaînes qu'il est le seul à remarquer.

Mais pour le moment, il reste encore un peu ailleurs. Son esprit s'envole plus vite, plus loin, plus haut que tout. Et pourtant, lui, Kaku, le charpentier du quai numéro 1, l'assassin du CP9, l'homme libre qui saute de toit en toit, ne s'envolera jamais plus vite, plus haut et plus loin que tout ça. Car il a un rôle à tenir, un avenir à suivre, un plan à mettre en place. En attendant, il s'imagine qu'il vole.

Alors, il posera à nouveau pied au sol. Il retournera en silence chez lui, dans son petit appartement en colocation, il subira le regard des autres, il retournera travailler le matin suivant, il ira boire un coup avec ses compagnons, il fera de faux sourire, il suivra sa routine et il mettra à exécution ce plan que d'autres ont conçu pour lui. Mais, tout au fond de lui, Kaku sait parfaitement qu'il y a un autre homme qui vit.

Et son cœur qui bat bien caché au fond de sa poitrine lui chante la douce mélodie de son esprit qui s'évade plus vite, plus loin, plus haut… Et il reste persuadé qu'un jour, son corps le rejoindra. Car le Gouvernement Mondial peut bien briguer des armées entières d'hommes et tromper le monde lui-même, jamais il ne pourra enfermer l'esprit d'un homme plus libre que le vent.

* * *

**NdZ** Voilà, c'était mon petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur le Kaku qui vole, c'est désormais chose faite... Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
